The Spirit of Pixie Hollow
by Laylacat11
Summary: Long ago before Pixie Hollow was created, a Pixie formed of warm and cold appeared to protect her fellow friends. She gave her life to create Pixie Hollow and thus the spirit was born. Follow along with Thalia as she ventures to find out the truth of who she really is and follow her on her quest to help save Neverland from the threat of pirates that have washed on their shore.
1. Chapter 1: Arrivals and Stone People

**Hey Guys! So this is my first Tinkerbell Fanfic and I just wanna say that I hope y'all like it. This was just an idea that popped into my head and I just wrote down whatever. So tell me whatcha think!**

* * *

All eyes were on her. She had tried all of the magical orbs from each of the talent fairies but, none of them had glowed not a single one. The fairy in the center was fairly confused her gray eyes searched the faces of every fairy to see if this was supposed to happen but, none of them would look into her eyes.

Then in a sudden burst of light five bigger fairies appeared in front of the young pixie. "Welcome to Pixie Hollow!" They shouted all they had actually managed to do was scare the daylights out of her and cause her to fall down.

"So," Queen Clarion asked, "what is our new fairies talent?" Her back was still torn away from the new fairy making it so she had not seen yet what the ministers saw and she could not understand why they had shock plastered all over their faces.

No one replied to her,instead they all put their heads down in a failed attempt to hide their laughter, mostly the fast flying fairies, and others put their heads down in fear. They had never had a fairy with no talents, after all it was very unheard of. It was funny because, well she was different I mean even her wings and her hair were different from a 'normal' warm fairy. The young pixie had a head full of white hair, much like a winter fairy. That was not the unusual part though, the unusual part was the fact that her wings were black as night they seemed to match up with her stormy grey eyes.

"What is wrong?" Queen Clarion asked looking around at her subjects, she could not quite figure out what was going on.

"She has no talent, Queen Clarion." A young voice mumbled from the Tinkers side of the room. A young tinker stepped forward her honey-blond hair set into a tight bun she wore a green leaf dress and green shoes to match most curious of all though were the two large pieces of cotton stuck on the tips of her shoes, Tinker Bell stepped forward.

"No talents? None at all?" Queen Clarion asked looking around in confusion before she turned around her confusion shifted into what most fairies in the room thought to be a look of the utmost horror. They were afraid and now she was too.

It was silent, dead silent, nothing moved, and no one breathed. The fear in that room made it cold and thick, so absolutely thick that anyone could have cut it with a butter knife.

"I-is there something wrong with my outfit?" The new fairy asked her nimble fingers twirling a small piece of lace around in a circular pattern.

The silence continued but, now everyone's eyes were upon her. "D-Do you have a name?" A small water fairy called out causing all the eyes to snap up to her. She looked at the others nervously twirling her dark hair. "What I was just asking." She said innocently at the glares some fairies gave to her.

"My name?" The fairy asked. The water fairy nodded her head. "Well um I really haven't got a name. Mother Dove really didn't tell me much before sending me here.

"Mother Dove?" The Minister of Spring asked questioningly.

"Did Mother Dove really send you?" The Minister of spring asked looking at her and seeing the young fairy in newer light than he had ever seen her when he had first laid his eyes upon her. 'That would certainly explain the wings.' He thought numbly to himself.

"Yes she did. In fact I have a letter from her." The fairy said reaching into a fold in her dress that caused all the fairies who watched to blush. She pulled out a green envelope and handed it to what she presumed to be the Queen. She certainly was beautiful enough.

Queen Clarion took the letter from her and made it disappear in a ball of light. She was silent for a moment before turning her head to the fairies left in the rather large room, "You may all leave." She said dryly to the fairies who obeyed their queen and left without an argument, after all they knew better than to upset their queen.

When all the fairies had left and all that remained was Queen Clarion, The Ministers, and the new fairy. "We have much to discuss." Clarion said turning to face the ministers.

One of the queens guards came and took the new fairy out into the hall where she sat for most of the night listening to the ministers arguments. Almost all of them were about her, none of them were however compliments.

"She is nothing but, a bad omen!" A voice shouted. The her it sounded a lot like that funny looking 'dude' with all the flowers and long brown hair. She had no idea what to think about the ministers but, from what she could tell he wasn't the most chipper person in the world or maybe he was just bad with impressions.

"Mother Dove sent her so therefore she must have a reason for being here!" Another voice argued back. This one in particular sounded like the leaf guy, The Minister of Autumn. "That's odd." She mumbled to herself his voice sounded oddly familiar it felt like she had heard it from somewhere. The only question was where had she heard it.

"She doesn't even know her own name." The flower dude shouted back.

This made the new fairy angry and she had no idea why it had surprised. 'Is this what anger feels like?' She questioned herself. She jumped up from her seat on the floor and marched into the room. "My name is Thalia!" She yelled back at the guy who had been saying such rude things.

"I don't know who you are little girl but, you will not speak to me in such a manner." The man said.

"I already told you that my name is Thalia and I expect you to use it and oh yeah I could care less about who you are. I just met you and I can already tell that you're not a very nice person. Jingles! If you have nothing but negative comments then... Then you are not worthy of my knowing who you are. The way you are acting tells me that you are of no importance to me." She said before crossing her arms over her chest.

The Minister of spring was about to yell back when Thalia's wings began to glow a brilliant blue. She turned her head in amazement as a brilliant flash hit the air with a loud 'BANG!'

* * *

**I know... I know I am terrible for ending on a little cliff hanger but, oh well. The next chapter should be up next week most likely on Sunday so don't miss it! Tell me in the reviews what ya thought or if you have any ideas on how to improve the story then you can P.M. me or post it in the reviews! Thanks! (in the next chapter you get to learn all about Thalia's past and why the great and almighty Mother Dove sent her to Pixie Hollow plus a bit of Pixie history!)**


	2. Chapter 2: More Questions and No Answer

**Hey guys just a quick note: Thank you for reviewing for those of you who did it really helped me get inspiration that I needed to write this chapter so thanks again now I'll let you guys read the story!**

* * *

A blue flash went through the room a loud and almost unbearable scream bounced off the walls and then it was gone Thalia looked up to where the Minister of Spring was. He was turned to into what looked like a stone version of himself.

"What was that?" The Minister of summer shouted.

"I don't know but, I think I like her more now." The Minister of Winter said folding her arms across her chest a smug smile on her face.

Thalia felt more out of place than she had when she had first arrived at Pixie Hollow with all the Ministers eyes on her. She wriggled uncomfortably but, for some reason she felt a little normal at least until she heard a voice whisper in her ear _'This is not your home. You belong somewhere else. You belong to the past.' _The voice sounded so odd and chilling it pulverized her heart in fear as she had a little panic attack inside her head.

Thalia was going to question the voice when a shout broke through her thoughts. "What happened-" The guard, Viola, said rushing into the room and then freezing her eyes wandering up and down on Thalia, "Wow!" She breathed.

Thalia looked down wondering what she was staring at when she gasped her outfit had completely changed to a silver knee high dress and her now silvery hair had a pink flower stuck in it. She looked utterly beautiful but, the best part was that the dress ended in glowing silver pixie dust.

"I-I think I know what her talent is." The Minister of Autumn muttered looking towards his queen who looked utterly bewildered.

"This can't be happening this is unheard of there hasn't been another fairy talent born to be a queen in over a thousand years." The Minister of Summer squirmed.

"What about the letter." Thalia asked.

"What letter?" Everyone asked.

"The one I gave to the Queen. Mother Dove said it held all the answers that you would need." Thalia said walking over to Queen Clarion.

Queen Clarion pulled out the slip of paper from a fold in her dress. Her hands were shaking as she opened it and began to read. When she was finished she sighed in relief.

"Thalia is not a new Queen Talent." Clarion announced, "We will need to see the keeper in the morning though."

The ministers looked around and smiled in relief that the queen was here to stay for now. Some of them were confused as to why they would need the Keeper.

As if reading their thoughts Thalia spoke up, "Why must we meet with the keeper and who is he?"

"That is something I will tell you all tomorrow at Tinkers Nook. For now I think Thalia and all of us could use some rest." Queen Clarion said as she called for Viola and dismissed the Ministers.

"You called for me my queen." Viola said her wings glowing in excitement.

"Yes, I need you to escort Thalia to her room." Clarion said smiling down upon her subjects.

"Oh, of course your majesty." Viola said taking Thalia out of the room and leading her down a darkened hallway lit by fireflies. A few fairies that remained in the hallway smiled and waved at the newcomer. Thalia smiled with her whole body happy that some people appreciated her presence.

The duo soon arrived at a brown wooden door. Viola motioned towards it with her hand, "Here we are." She said. Thalia looked at the door a little nervous before stepping forward and turning the brass knob. The inside of the room was beautiful. She turned to ask Viola some questions but, she was gone.

Thalia shrugged this off and turned back to inspect the room a little more. She held her breath when her eyes fell upon the see through door that led to the balcony. Her eyes reflected the moon and the stars in all their glory.

Her hands pulled the doors open as she stepped out onto the balcony the cool night air sending a shiver up her spine her eyes never left the night sky. She felt compelled by the moon to follow it. So in one giant leap she flew into the air her wings flapping gently. She flew off into the night following the pull of her heart to the moon.

She landed on a small beach filled with what looked like a lot of human junk. She looked up at the sky and closed her eyes listening to the ocean breeze. A sudden burst of sleepiness hit her like a wave she opened her eyes and felt her eyelids instantly become heavy. She tried to walk over to a rock so she could sit down but, from her first step she could already feel herself falling.

Her head hit the sand with a small thud. The darkness swarmed around her vision as nightmares began to form in her thoughts.

_Pirates roamed the shores of Never Land looking and searching for the legendary fairy queen. They searched for what must have been months for her but, it was in vain. They gave up searching and were getting ready to leave on their ship when they heard the tiniest of jingles._

_The captain yelled for his crew to get on the ship while he went to check it out. He followed the noise to an old part of the forest he pulled back a leaf his eyes widened as they fell upon s golden fairy, she was the most beautiful fairy he had ever seen and as a fairy hunter._

_His hand darted out and grabbed the fairy. She began to jingle like crazy and pound her tiny fists on his hand but, he didn't care. He went to bring her back to the ship but, he had gotten lost. Suddenly the fairy stopped squirming and began to jingle in a steady rhythm her body glowed and became hotter and hotter until he dropped her yelping. _

_Golden dust began to swirl around him getting faster and faster. He felt his body stiffen he found that he could no longer move he looked down alarmed at the sight. His legs were now the trunks of a tree and his toes stretched out into roots. His shocked face turned to wood marking his features forever. Protective bark covered over his face and his fate was sealed._

_The fairy jingled a laugh and slid down the bark creating a slide. When she slid down golden fairy dust marked her trail. She slid all the way to the ground but stopped when a hawk landed in front of her. She screamed and used a very ancient spell to turn herself to pixie dust. That is how the Pixie Dust Tree was created._

_A golden shower of sparks marked the fallen fairies queen as they gathered to mourn. A golden net appeared in the sky keeping humans out and only letting lost things in. The fairies were safe and from that day they have honored their queen._

_From that day on a beautiful blue egg was created from the queens life essence in the nest of a white dove. It is said in this legend that the queen would one day appear again when pirates threatened Never Land._

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter is a little confusing but, I promise that if you just stick with the story it will help clear things up a bit in the later chapters. Anyways I hope you like it besides the odd part where Hyacinth is turned to stone and the Ministers don't really react I promise that he plays a big role in next few chapters so stick to the story. If you want you can review and all that good stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams and A New Friend

**(Chapter 4 will be here on April 6!)**

* * *

Dreams came and dreams went just like the autumn wind. She lay in the soft sand for what seemed like forever and when she finally felt herself drifting from her silent slumber up to the top of a water conscience a lot like the sea you might think. If anyone were watching they would have seen her eyes flicker before they opened to reveal her soft grey eyes.

She sat up stretching as she did. Her slumber on beach had left her feeling emotionally drained and physically sore. She stretched her arms over her head yawning and then cringing when her muscles clenched in restraint. She made a mental note in her head to never again fly out to the beach in the dead of night again.

She stood up, at first she crouched as her back muscles clenched. After a few more minutes they gave and she was able to remain standing straight. She gave her wings a light flutter before flying off the ground. She only managed to float a few inches before her wings gave out and she landed on the ground in a loud thump.

"Great now how am I going to get home?" She muttered to herself as she sat in the sand rubbing her bottom in discomfort. She hoped that it would not bruise. Goodness knows what would happen if she couldn't sit for a week. Still rubbing her bottom she stood up and wondered to herself as to how she would get home. She certainly could not just walk, she had no idea which way the tree she arrived at last night lay.

While she remained stumped on this question her eyes fell upon a rather large tree only a few feet from the edge of the beach. In fact there were quite a few trees. "How did I not notice this." Thalia growled at herself as she face palmed. She could have sworn that there had not been trees near the beach last night. Still cursing at herself for not noticing it earlier she began to run to the large oak.

Thalia had felt like she had been running for ages but, it seemed that she had gotten no closer to her destination. This angered her and her anger fueled her to keep pumping her thin legs. She ran until she was out of breath and could no longer think straight with all the air wheezing through her head. She began to feel dizzy, she immediately shook off the feeling as soon as it had arrived she would not allow herself to stop especially since she was coming up close on the edge of the forest.

Great brilliantly large green trees soon towered over Thalia shielding her from the sun. It felt a lot like they were protecting her with their leafy branches as if they didn't want the sun to harm her with its heat. She felt a certain liking for the trees and she also felt a feeling of great sadness one that was not her own.

A memory formed at the front of her mind pushing away all other thoughts. This memory although muddy and unclear it still felt as if the memory was centuries old. Thalia reminded herself that this was not possible since she was only a day old. Out from the memory came a deep laughter that was full of merry and cheer followed by the shriek of a female and a high pitched squeal of a child. The memory felt warm and then, then it faded leaving Thalia a little cold.

She reminded herself that she needed to get back to the palace. She looked up from the tree that stood far over her. She began to work on climbing the brilliant thing. Branch by branch, twig by stick, she climbed. Sweat poured from her brow as she stopped to rest on a high branch. She looked around the rather large valley hoping to see a familiar landmark so she knew which direction to go to but, she saw none.

"I'm going to be stuck her for forever." Thalia groaned putting an arm over her forehead. Tears threatened to pour from her eyes as she realized how lost she really was. Her heart pounded inside of her head making her chest rattle. Suddenly the forest seemed so quiet and all that could be heard was the silent hum of the wind and the sweet smell of pine.

Breaking the shortly held silence was a small humming. Thalia's first thought was that it was the wind but, she knew better it was the kind of hum you would expect to hear from a human or in this case a fairy. Thalia looked down at the ground her eyes searching for the fairy that had hummed but, nothing sounded and no one came. Sighing she turned back to the tree. She jumped in surprise and lost her footing when a rounded face and almond shaped eyes met her own. Thalia fell through the branches of the tree on her way to the ground. So much for them protecting her.

"Hey wait up!" A voice called as the fairy raced down the trunk of the tree to catch Thalia before her fall. She was successful in catching her just before the ground made her into a squishy pancake.

"Hi! I'm Tinkerbell!." The fairy who caught Thalia said with amazing enthusiasm.

Still breathing hard from her near death experience she wheezed out, "My name is Thalia."

* * *

**Hope that you guys liked this chapter. Please tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4: Discussions and Disasters

Queen Clarion had awoken early the next morning to get a fresh start in the library she wanted to find out how to turn Hyacinth from stone to fairy. She had called the Keeper late last night and told him that they would meet him later tonight in Tinkers Nook after he said he couldn't be there in the morning for he had a previous engagement they had both eventually agreed to meet that night to discuss what they were going to do about Thalia and figure out a way to return Hyacinth to a normal living being.

Queen Clarion made her way to the library and began to search the bookshelves rapidly for any books that might help her but, after spending all morning she found her search was all in vain. Just when she was about to give up her eyes fell upon the last book on the shelf. She quickly reached out and grabbed it.

The books cover was a wonder all in it's own. It was pure black mixed with a small twinge of blue, it shone without any light to reflect off of. It was clear that the book held magical properties. The book had no name on the cover and upon opening the book she noticed that the pages were frayed on the edges and cracked with age; it certainly was an ancient book.

Peering down to see what it was about she found to her surprise that it was written in an unknown manuscript. She quickly grasped the book in her hand and swiftly made it to the throne room calling the other ministers to ask of them a favor in which she had hope that one of them could do for her.

* * *

The morning sun had faded and was replaced by an afternoon one. The atmosphere around the two fairies grew warm as the sun embraced them. They both sat on the sand facing the sea. They had been sitting there for a while both just staring into the sky or watching the waves drift on the ocean and then beat upon the sand. Neither of the two knew just what to say.

Sitting up, Tinkerbell made her way to the shore.

"So what's it like?" Thalia asked Tinkerbell who flew beside her as they both began to walk towards where Thalia supposed was where the path back to the home tree was.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what is it like to be a normal fairy, to know that you belong."

"What are you talking about you do belong here Thalia."

"No I don't I didn't even have a normal greeting when I got to Pixie Hollow and I get this feeling that I'm different from everyone else. I have no idea where I came from or who I really am. All I know is that Mother Dove sent me here for a reason no one knows."

"You got me there. You are no normal fairy Thalia. There is something different about you but, that is nothing to be ashamed of I mean when I first came to Pixie Hollow I wasn't well liked. After a couple of days things began to calm down and here I am right now talking to you. Sure not everyone likes me but, I still have my friends who are always there for me when I need them." Tinkerbell explained looking Thalia dead in the eyes.

"That's good and all for you but what am I supposed to do I mean Mother Dove's words weren't exactly clear." Thalia practically yelled.

"Well maybe I can help you. What did Mother Dove say _exactly_?" Tinkerbell asked puting her hands to gether and motioning to Thalia.

"Well She says that 'I was meant to do great things' but, I know that they are wrong. I am nothing compared to Queen Clarion or the other ministers or even you Tinkerbell. Like I said I don't belong here I feel like a freak in a forest full of beautiful fairies.

"Thalia you aren't a freak. We are all the same here in pixie hollow. It does not matter who we are but, who we make ourselves out to be." Tinkerbell said.

"I know. Thanks Tink."

"Come on Thalia we should be getting back to the home tree. We wouldn't want anyone to be worried when we don't show up to dinner."

* * *

"Why have you summoned us here your majesty?" The Minister of Autumn asked warily when he had gotten the message of an emergency meeting. It worried him further when the queen didn't reply.

"Queen Clarion is everything alright?" The Minister of Summer asked flying into the meeting room an anxious look on her face after all it wasn't everyday that you get called to a meeting out of nowhere.

"Huh? Did you say something Sunflower?" Clarion asked snapping out of her daze.

"Just if everything is alright." Sunflower said looking at her queen warily.

"Yes, I'm fine I was just thinking." Clarion replied still looking deeply in thought.

"What were you thinking about?" Redleaf asked.

"How to phrase the question that I have to ask all of you." Clarion replied.

"Is that what this meeting is about?" A now arriving Minister of Winter asked.

"Yes, that is partially the reason the other half is how were going to get Hyacinth back to his normal self."

"By the way where is that statue?" Sunflower asked.

"I believe that it is still in the throne room." Snowflake insisted.

"Do we really want to bring him back?" Redleaf questioned,

"He may be a pest but we will need our fellow guardian of spring." Snowflake said answering.

"You're just saying that because you have a crush on him snow." Sunflower laughed.

"W-what? I do not!" Snowflake yelled back her hands shaking furiously by her sides.

"Ahem! We have more distressing matters at hand then those of who likes who." Queen Clarion interrupted the two fairies causing them both to blush profusely.

"And what is this news?" The Minister asked together.

"I need to know if any of you can read this." The Queen said pulling out the book she had found in the library that morning.

The ministers all walked over to the book each pair of eyes sweeping over the manuscript. After a quick silence filled the room the Ministers gave up and shook their heads. Not one of them had ever seen that type of wording.

The Queen opened her mouth to say something when a small voice spoke behind her, "I don't know what it says but, I can tell you where I've seen it before." All eyes turned to see Lyria standing before them.

"I have seen it written in some really old stories about Pixie Hollows past Legends." Lyria whispered in a dramatic voice.

"What ones have been written in text?" Queen Clarion asked thankful that someone had seen this before.

"Oh, well let's see there was one about a group of warriors that protected Pixie Hollow, another one was how Pixie Hollow came to be, and the last one was about this one group of humans capturing the essence of Never Land."

"Interesting." The Ministers said together it was really fascinating that they never knew of this text and it turns out that the best of Pixie Hollow's myths were written in that language.

A loud horn sounded off three times signaling the end of the day and dinner time. The Queen and the Ministers all left meeting room and left towards Tinkers Nook.

When they got to Tinkers Nook they found it in total upheaval. Pieces of carts were everywhere and the Tinker fairies were all lying on the ground breathing hard.

"What happened here?" Clarion shouted in shock.

All the fairies who were able to pointed their fingers at a just barely arriving Tinkerbell and Thalia. Just one look at the mess and the pointed fingers both girls looked at each other and asked, "What did we do now?"

* * *

**Next Chapter Date Is On My Profile**


End file.
